


Something About Manfred

by TinkerBella



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: Long story short.  I discovered Midnight Texas about a month ago and fell instantly in love only to realize that Manfred was OSCAR from Blindspot who I loved and I stopped watching the show when he died.  To discovering Cesare Borgia and OMG Francois is on Unreal which I LOOOOOVE.   So, I'm a happy fanfic camper, I've written in a gazillion fandoms and now I have a new fandom sandbox to play in.  So here is the first, of MANY, Midnight Texas stories.  All will be Manfred focused and WHUMP and ANGST will be involved.  *if you know my work you know what I mean*.So this is my intro story to Midnight Texas.  Just a little moment because the Rev totally could have killed Manfred yet didn't.  Hmmmmm





	Something About Manfred

Manfred studied his reflection in the mirror. He and Creek had spent her afternoon break together, after which he'd actually fallen asleep for almost six hours. A long, hot, shower after that and he felt pretty damn good, all things considered. The claw marks on his ribs still hurt like a bitch, but he knew that was to be expected. Still, he moved carefully as he pulled on a t-shirt before combing his fingers through his hair. As thick as it was, it would take hours to fully dry so he just let it do it's thing.

 

Deciding he was hungry, Manfred checked his cupboards but there wasn't much there other than a box of cereal and a can of soup, neither of which looked appetizing.

 

"Home Cooking it is," Manfred muttered, reaching for his jacket and sliding it on before heading out the door. Since Creek was working at her Father's store tonight, Manfred considered getting a 'to go' order, but as he crossed the street to Madonna's place, he decided a bit of company wouldn't be amiss.

 

So he found himself striding into the back room at Home Cooking, surprised to find only two occupants, Lem and the Rev. The Rev was the one who surprised him, being as how Creek had told him that the Reverend tended to eat alone. To be fair, neither man had a plate in front of him, although that wasn't so surprising in regards to Lem. The vampire didn't eat.

 

"Hey, guys," Manfred offered in greeting, slipping his jacket off and hiding a wince as he sat down.

 

The reaction did not go unnoticed by either Lem or the Rev.

 

It was the Reverend who responded first. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Manfred. I never meant for that to happen."

 

"I know." Manfred shrugged. "And no apologies are necessary. I'm fine and I'm going to have a cool scar to boot."

 

Before the Rev could reply, Bobo entered the room, greeting everyone before focusing his attention on Manfred.

 

Pointing a finger at the psychic he stated, "I've been looking for you."

 

"Why?" Manfred's first reaction was concern. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, everything is fine," Bobo interjected, smiling. "Fiji sent me to get you. She has a salve that will help you heal faster and scar less, and she made dinner. Consider it a kind of 'thank you' for helping us the way you have." Bobo leaned in as if he were going to tell a secret, but he spoke loud and clear enough for the others to hear, "Plus Fiji thinks you're too skinny so she figures to put a little meat on your bones."

 

Manfred took offense to that. "I'm not skinny, I'm lean." Rolling his eyes at his own words, he stated, "She doesn't have to do that, she doesn't owe me anything. No one does."

 

Bobo shrugged. "Consider it a done deal and come along quietly. Fiji won't take kindly to you not showing up."

 

"The last thing you want to do is disappoint Fiji," Lem, kindly, pointed out.

 

"Copy that." Manfred got up and shrugged on his jacket. He said his goodbye's to Lem and the Rev and followed Bobo out.

 

The moment he was gone, Lem turned to the Rev. "Don't take this the wrong way, my friend, but you could have killed Manfred that night, yet all you did was scratch him. Why?"

 

The Reverend sighed and took a moment to scrub a hand over his face before replying, "Instinct. Even in my Were Tiger form I was aware that there's something...special...about Manfred."

 

"That there is," Lem agreed. From the moment the young psychic had arrived in Midnight, Lem had felt drawn to him. Which had bothered him at first, until he'd learned that Manfred was Xylda's Grandson, then it felt as if all the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into their proper place. "There's more to Manfred that what he offers of himself. Much more than we know."

 

"More than he knows," Rev guessed.

 

Walking into the back room just in time to here the Rev's words, Olivia asked, "He who?"

 

Lem smiled as the blond beauty sat down beside him. "We were discussing Manfred."

 

"Speaking of which..." Olivia turned to the Rev and asked, blunty, "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance." She didn't mean it the way it sounded, even though she didn't totally trust the psychic yet, but she knew the Rev would know what she was asking.

 

"Instinct held me back." The Reverend repeated what he'd said to Lem. "We need Manfred."

 

Olivia snorted. "For what?"

 

"That remains to be seen," Lem allowed, even though he truly believed Manfred had proven himself to them already. He sensed that it wasn't instinctive for the psychic to put others before himself, still, that's exactly what he'd done since his arrival in Midnight. "Manfred is one of us."

 

"And we always protect our own," Rev stated, knowing he would get no argument from his friends.

 

Olivia arched an eyebrow and looked like she was going to argue, but in the end she held her tongue. She knew Lem trusted the psychic and she, well...she trusted Lem. So, for now, she would simply keep her eye on the newcomer. Still, a part of her couldn't deny that - there was something special about Manfred.

 

THE END


End file.
